


Without a Word I've Told You Everything

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Sweet Little Brother [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen, Major Illness, Overprotective Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Newt begins to think Percival was telling the truth.





	Without a Word I've Told You Everything

When Newt heard a soft knock on the apartment door after the muggle woman’s daily speech, he hurried to answer it. The boy from the street stood there, trembling, and gave him a tiny, nervous smile. “It’s nice to meet you,” he whispered. “You, too. Will you come in?” Seated at the kitchen table soon after, Newt cleared his throat and shyly asked, “So, what’s your name? I’m Newton Scamander, but everyone calls me Newt.” “Credence Barebone.” They shook hands, Credence frowning at how bony Newt’s was. “Are you sick?” “Oh, ah, yes.”

Newt had hoped to leave it at that, but Credence asked, “What do you have?” Newt fidgeted. “I don’t really know. The healers couldn’t figure it out, so my brother stopped taking me to see them. He takes care of me now.” It was clear he didn’t want to share anything else, so Credence changed the subject. “How old are you?” “Thirty. And you?” “Twenty-four.” Their conversation was less awkward after they moved away from the subject of Newt’s illness, and they ended up talking for hours without realizing it.

The door opening startled them from the little world they’d been lost in, and Newt looked up with wide eyes when Theseus walked in. He stared at Credence in abject shock for a long moment before asking who he was in a casual tone. “This is Credence Barebone. I invited him over to talk,” Newt responded shyly. Theseus nodded. “Nice to meet you.” Credence left shortly after that awkward introduction, and as soon as he was gone Theseus took a seat across from Newt.

“I don’t mind you talking to people, but that boy was a stranger. He could have had the flu or something,” Theseus scolded. Newt bowed his head and twisted his hands together. “Sorry. I… I wasn’t thinking about that.” “Obviously not. I don’t want you to be alone with anyone from now on, and I don’t want you to see… what was his name? Credence? I don’t want you to see him again. I’m going to put a charm on the windows, okay? And you’re going to stay in our room from now on.”

Theseus kept his promise, but Newt would have been in their room anyway- he had a bad day after their conversation, and then another, and another. After four bad days, he was lucid and could keep down solid foods, so Theseus left him alone while he went into work. “I’ll be back this evening, baby. You won’t be by yourself for long, I promise.” “Alright. I’ll miss you,” Newt murmured as his brother kissed his forehead on the way out.

After Theseus left, Newt stared at the ceiling and thought about what Mr. Graves had said. A part of him had whispered that it made sense, that he always had bad days after he did something to upset Theseus, that his brother hated to hear him talk about living on his own. Once, Newt had happily said he wanted to be a magizoologist when he was better, and Theseus had sadly stroked his hair as he told him he’d never get better.

Mr. Graves had said his medicine was poison. That medicine would be where it always was, in the bathroom cabinet. When Newt was better, he could take a vial to an apothecary and ask them to test it- he knew Theseus’s new job was located in Selwyn Strand, which was apparently the American equivalent to Diagon Alley. There would be an apothecary there, and he knew where it was. Theseus had given him directions to the street in case of an emergency. Newt wasn’t sure what he’d do if Mr. Graves was telling the truth; he would tell an authority, probably, but he didn’t know where to find the American authorities.

A few days passed before Newt felt well enough to realistically walk to Selwyn Strand. It was only a block away, so it shouldn’t take long, he told himself. Before leaving, he clumsily changed out of his nightgown and into some of Theseus’s clothes. They were too big and it took him almost ten minutes to do up the buttons, but eventually he slipped a vial of the potion into his pocket and stepped into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you completely forgot credence like exploded at the end of the first movie. this is an au though so like ignore it.


End file.
